I Miss You
by Obi the Kid
Summary: 3 yrs post-TPM, non-slash, Obi remembers Qui


Title: I Miss You (Thanks to singer Randy Newman for the title)  
Author: Obi the Kid (hlnkid@aol.com)  
Rating: G  
Archive: Sure, why not, just drop me an e-mail.  
Summary: 3 yrs post-TPM, Obi's POV as he remembers his master.  
Disclaimer: As usual, Qui and Obi belong to George, and I make zero dollars from this.  
=========================  
I Miss You  
  
I shouldn't dwell on the past. You always told me to keep my focus on the hear and now, where it belongs. I can't help these things, these feelings of loss. There is such a void in my life.  
  
I miss you.  
  
Anakin is doing well; he's grown quite a bit in the three years since your passing. He asks about you constantly, wanting to know every tiny piece that was Qui-Gon Jinn.  
  
I share what memories I can with him. There some that I cannot speak of, they are much too emotional for me. And I fear not being able to tell them without losing myself. They are too painful, and those will continue to remain hidden from him.  
  
It's funny; I remember these periods in my life and have come to realize how much I miss the little things about you.  
  
I miss your advice, even when I thought I knew all there was to know and couldn't possibly benefit from what you had to say. I was a bit cocky at times wasn't I ?  
  
I miss the compassion you possessed for all living things. How many pathetic life forms did we pick up during our years of traveling from planet to planet? I lost count a long time ago. I laughed then, questioning your uncanny ability to see the good in everyone and everything. Now, I see that your actions spoke volumes about the man you were. You taught me to respect all life, and for that, I am forever grateful.   
  
I miss our saber sparring sessions. You were always prepared to teach me something new. I defeated you a few times, though, you never would admit to it. But I saw that look of pride in your eyes on those rare occasions when I just happened to best the greatest swordsman in the Jedi Order.   
  
I miss your legendary stubbornness and defiance when dealing with the council. I didn't understand it then, I do today. They tell me how much of you they see in me, my actions, my opinions. I take that as a compliment and feel nothing but pride when they speak the words. Your legacy still carries me. It always will.  
  
I miss your voice. I'd do anything to hear its soothing tone one last time. To ease my fears and calm my soul.  
  
I miss your guidance. Do you know what's it's like to need a friendly face to look to for help, then turning around to find that person always there. Never once did you turn your back on me when I was sick or injured or just needed a shoulder to lean on, to cry on.  
  
Most of all, I miss your physical presence in my life. I will never forget the comfort of the hand you would place on my shoulder. Just that simple contact was enough to give me the strength and confidence to do anything. I felt safe with you, nothing could hurt me so long as I stood by your side.  
  
I miss you.  
  
Your lightsaber still hangs on my belt. I have built one of my own, but haven't yet been able to let yours go. Is that childish ? Is it unhealthy for me to hold onto the past ? Perhaps, but it gives me a feeling of home, of family. It's all I have left of you, providing the strength I need to continue my journey. It reminds me of my training and of the role you took in shaping my life.  
  
I wish you were here to see what I've become. To see how well Anakin is progressing. You'd be proud, I know you would.   
  
Sometimes I think I feel you near. I wonder if it really is you or just my imagination and hopefulness getting the best of me. Are you watching over me as you promised you would ?  
  
I should go now. Anakin will be home soon from classes and I promised him that I would tell him the story of our trip to Tikus IV. You remember that mission, when you tried to "fit in", had a few too many drinks and ended up with a 3-day hangover. I warned you about drinking that bubbling green liquid. But did you listen to your padawan? No, of course not. Those were 3 very interesting days, quite humorous for me actually. You know I had never heard you whine like that before. Not very befitting a Jedi Master.   
  
I miss those times, those days gone by. It's those little things that made you what you were, what you are. A great Jedi Knight, a compassionate human being, my teacher and best friend. The father I had wished for.  
  
Until we meet again master, know that I will always remember your lessons, your words, and the memories we share. You will always be close to my heart.  
  
I miss you.   
===================================  
END  
  
Feedback? Always in need of that !!! Thanks...Obi the Kid  



End file.
